Pop Rocks
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Simple as the title. Sorry guys, the idea of making a one shot every day seemed eaiser in my head. It's the holidays and I'm needed to help everywhere. One shot. RS. Please review.


Pop Rocks

Starfire sat on the couch eyeing the elevator door anxiously waiting for Robin's return. She had a pillow between her chest and her curled up legs. She was hugging her legs as close as she could up to her chest and found much comfort in her odd position. Then, the elevator sounded with a small 'ting!'

Starfire squealed and jumped up off the couch and ran towards the door. She smiled showing all her teeth from her two front upper teeth, to her molars in the back of her jaw. The elevator opened. She leaped up into a big bear hug. Something dropped. She opened her eyes in which she had them sealed when she went into a hug, and dropped down from her high position.

"I'm not your squeeze toy, Star. That's the third time this week you've leaped into my arms. Will ya quit it?" Cyborg said. Starfire feel to her knees, helped Cyborg pick up the screwdrivers, wrenches, and all the other tools that had spilled out of the box, and then strode silently back over to the couch.

"My apologies, friend." Starfire said as she curled back up into her form before she leaped up. She kept on watching the elevator door. Then it made the 'ding' again. She smiled and leaped up absolutely positive that this would be her target.

She stood all smiley in front of the door. She giggled and smiled as she put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. She began rocking back and forth in a joyful dancing tone.

"Friend!" She cried hugging the person. She kept her eyes closed as she did this. Something dropped. She let go and opened her eyes only to find Raven picking up her book.

"Stop doing that. For my sake, and more importantly yours." She said making her eyes glow black. Starfire sadly slumped and frowned back to the couch. She waited for five more minutes before the elevator sounded once more. Starfire didn't bother getting up, because she knew Beast Boy was out raking leaves. The elevator door opened. Starfire didn't bother looking up.

"Hey, Star." Starfire looked up to find a cheery, completely funny, cute, brave, strong, heroic, totally one of a kind Robin, Boy Wonder, standing in front of her. She smiled, but remained on the couch.

"Hey, when I was at the grocery store, I picked up something." Robin said taking something out of his coat pocket before fully taking off his winter jacket. A small black bag with green writing on it popped out of his pocket.

"Pop Rocks." Robin said tearing off the top, tipping the bag over, and letting tiny lime green little sparkly rock crystals fall on his forest green glove. He opened his mouth and poured the pop rocks into his mouth. Starfire looked at him in awe and confusion.

"Try some." Robin said. She hesitated, but trusted Robin, so she let out her hand. She chuckled as the little green crystals tickled the palms of her hands. Starfire put them in her mouth. At first she was just smiling, but then her eyes grew big.

"They are…popping?" She told him.

"Pop Rocks. Yeah, I guess that's what they do." Robin said.

"I don't like it. Get them out of my mouth." She said laughing at the ticklish time.

"Why? You seem to enjoy them." Robin replied.

"I do. But these are much too ticklish." Starfire said. She opened her mouth and tried scraping her finger over her tongue- it obviously did not work. Robin grabbed the hand that had the finger that was trying to brush off the pop rocks.

"I have a better way." He leaned in and well…you get the point.

----------------------------------

Sorry for always doing that. I'm not sure if you enjoy it, but I think just because I'm getting behind on my feztival (misspelled on purpose) I'll keep shortening these out by letting you decide what'll happen next or something on the lines of what I just did.

Please tell me if you don't enjoy it. Just please excuse me because it is the holidays and I'm very busy with just about everything.

If you have time to read, you've got time to review.

Peace out,

Stella Lily White

No clue why I just put that. Lol. :P


End file.
